Are You The One?
by Magicather
Summary: 20 singles head to Hawaii to find their perfect match, and hopefully win 1 million dollars! (NOTE: The summary sucks but the story doesn't I promise) MODERN DAY AU


**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story that is based off of the reality tv show "Are You The One?". It's a great show and if you don't watch it i highly recommend that you do.**

**Chapter one: **

10 single women, and 10 single men are heading to the beautiful state/island of Hawaii to find love, and hopefully win the cash prize of 1 million dollars.

Every week our singles will complete a challenge and the winners will get to take someone on a get away date. While the winners are on the date, the losers back at the house will choose who gets to go in the truth booth, the only way to find out if you're truly a perfect match.

Every week on the night following the truth booth there will be a choosing ceremony where each single guy while be paired up with a single girl (or vice versa) of their choice. After everyone is chosen and locked in, the host will then tell the couples how many perfect matches there are that evening, but he will not tell them who.

Let's hope that all of the contestants or "tributes" find love and money, and may the odds be ever in their favor!

**Clove's P.O.V: **This is awesome, I'm in Hawaii to find love, and hopefully win some money too, what's not to like?

The house we're all staying in is awesome. It's got an awesome pool, hot tub, kitchen living room, and a great view. There is one minor flaw to the place, it has no bedroom. The 'bedroom" is just a whole bunch of mattress things laying on the ground pushed together like a giant bed.

There is also a lot of cute guys. The hot ones that I see right now are Cato and Finnick. Like hot dang they're hot! Cato kinda has the bad boy jock look going for him, and Finnick has gorgeous sea foam eyes. I could stare at them all day long, except that would be creepy and I'm really hungry.

I head over the fridge and pull open the doors. Holy crap. There is a lot of alcohol. A lot. "Hey guys come here!" I say while waving Cato and Finnick over. "Look at the fridge, it's all booze."

"Yeah man, that's awesome!" Cato says and high fives Finnick and I laugh.

"There's going to be some hard core drinking tonight, isn't there Clove?" Finnick says while smiling.

"Heck yes there is!" I say happily.

"Why did you say heck instead of hell?" Cato asks me looking very confused.

"I don't like swearing." I say and cross my arms over my chest.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm gonna go I saw a smokin' blonde with a hot bod and I need to check that situation out!" He said and then fist bumped Finnick on his way out. I kind of felt disappointed that he left me to hang out with some blonde bimbo, but whatever there's 9 other guys here who could be my match right?

"So Clove, where are you from?" Finnick asks me.

"Connecticut, what about you?" I ask with a polite smile.

"California." He says with a big grin.

"I've never been, whats it like?" I ask.

"It's awesome, amazing beaches, amazing people, amazing food, and amazing surf."

"Sounds amazing." I reply while laughing, and soon Finnick joins in.

"What are you two laughing about?" I hear a voice from behind us ask. I turn around to see acute blonde guy, with blue eyes.

"Oh nothing, nice talking to you Clove!" Finnick says while heading out to the pool.

"You too!" I call out after him.

"So you're Clove, right?" The blonde guy asks me.

"Yeah. And you are?" I ask while biting my lip.

"Oh, I'm Peeta."

"Nice to meet you." I say with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too! So what's a nice pretty girl like you doing on this show?" He asks.

"I don't know, haven't had the best luck with guys, they always turn out to be douche bags." I say with a shrug and a light laugh.

"Are you saying I'm probably a douche bag, Clove?" He says with a cocky smile.

"No, I didn't say that!" I say defensively. "Yet." I get a mischievous smile on my face.

"Real nice Clove, real nice!" Peeta says while laughing.

"So have you talked to anyone that could be a possible match yet?" I ask.

"A few girls." He says with a smile.

"Well I've only talked to you and Finnick so I need to go meet some people. Talk later?" I ask him.

"Definitely." He calls after me and I send him a smile over my shoulder.

**Cato's P.O.V:**

Man there's a lot of hot girls here. There's one in particular though Glimmer she is just so dang sexy! She's got the hot body, and the pretty face, what more could I need? I mean she has not personality which sucks, but she be fun to get with.

I did talk to that Clove chick inside, she said she doesn't like to swear which I though was a little bit odd. But she was cute, and pretty cool, I'm gonna try to talk to her later.

"So Glimmer, what kind of music are you into?" I ask.

"Hmm, whatever you like Cato." She says with a wink. Gosh she is annoying.

"What do you do for a job?" I ask.

"Well, my daddy owns a couple companies so he just gives me money." She says while giggling. Ugh barf. I swim over to the other side of the pool and run into Clove talking to some weird little nerd guy Brutus.

"What are you two talking about?" I ask them.

"Just getting to know each other, over here by ourselves." Brutus says and gives me a pointed look. Geez I just wanna talk to the pretty girl!

"Clove, do you wanna come get a drink with me?" I ask her flashing her a nice big smile.

"Sure, that sounds awesome!" She says with a smile. She gets out of the pool first so I get a great view of her butt, and man I like what I see.

Once we walk into the kitchen she opens up the fridge. "Thanks for saving me from that awkward conversation with Brutus, by the way." She says while looking through the fridge.

"No problem, he seems a bit different." I say with a chuckle.

"Oh he is. He told me has a bunch of gold chains in his bag. I mean what does he think he is a gangster?" She says while laughing. She has one of those dorky laughs where they snort, but she somehow makes it cute.

"You have a great laugh." I say and grin at her. She blushes.

"So I have bottle of champagne, wanna go drink it in the front?" she asks while holding the bottle.

"Sounds great." I say and take her hand as we head out to the front lawn where there is a hammock. She sits down and pops the bottle and takes a sip, and passes it to me.

"So what kind of music do you like?" She asks me.

"Country mostly, but I listen to pop occasionally." I say with a smirk. "What about you?"

"Alternative rock mostly." she says and takes the bottle from my hand and lays back. "It's such a nice evening out here." She closes her eyes.

"I know, look at the sunset, it's so pretty." Just like you i think to myself.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the first chapter! If you did please leave a review or follow the story! Thanks hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
